warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
If Squirrelflight Chose Ashfur
I am re-starting this series, because it was a n00b series, and I want it to be better. |-| Prologue= "Squirrelflight?" Leafpool's mew woke Squirrelflight from slumber. The ginger she-cat stood up, to see her sister's urgent amber eyes. "What is it Leafpool?" She dropped her voice. "Are they coming?" Leafpool nodded. "And yours are on the way. We have to get to a safe place outside camp." Squirrelflight leaned against her sister, and the two of them trudged out of the hollow, and into the forest. "Ow!" Screeched Leafpool. Squirrelflight silenced her, and pawed a stick over. She'd watched enough kittings to know this could be the one thing to silence her sister's panicked mews. StarClan help me! thought the ginger she-cat as Leafpool moaned and pushed. Her amber eyes were bleak as she tried desperately not to yowl. If any cat found them, their lives would be over. Don't Take Her Away From Me Squirrelflight tried, as ever so slowly, Leafpool kitted. The first kit, a small gray tabby tom, was very weak. Squirrelflight licked him as best she could, before returning to Leafpool's squirming belly. "Push!" She mewed, as though she were the trained medicine cat, and her sister was the feisty warrior. Leafpool panted and heaved, and Squirrelflight bit the sac open. A large ginger tom, dead. "I'm sorry Leafpool." The ginger warrior nosed the tom's body aside, licking the gray one, as her sister cried pain. Snow was swirling harder, and it became nearly impossible for Squirrelflight was doing. But she knew there was one more kit. Without nipping Leafpool, Squirrelflight bit open the sac, letting a small black she-cat out. Leafpool began licking her fiercely, and Squirrelflight turned back to the gray tom. His breathing was shallow, and very soon he joined his brother in StarClan. Leafpool licked her sons. "Fair well, Lionkit and Jaykit." She mewed, her voice choked. Squirrelflight dipped her head. "I'm so sorry." Leafpool sighed. "The important part is, that Hollykit is safe. You have to be her mother. Your kits must come soon." Squirrelflight looked away. "What will I tell Ashfur? I can't lie to him, nor your daughter." Leafpool blinked in surprise, beliving that Brambleclaw had been her mate. But she said nothing. Green eyes met amber. "We have to make it." |-| Chapter 1= "Hey Olivekit! Watch this!" Olivekit poked her head up from Squirrelflight's nest. "What is it Firekit?" Firekit dropped her haunches and preformed a hunting crouch. "Look! Dustpelt said I was doing it perfectly!" Olivekit widened her eyes. Every cat knew that Dustpelt didn't praise lightly. Ferncloud raised her head. "You'll be wonderful warriors. But keep it down. Foxkit and Icekit are sleeping." Firekit rolled her eyes, but padded over to Olivekit. "Are Graykit and Hollykit awake yet? Olivekit shook her head. "Just you and me." Firekit tossed her dark ginger fur. "Well whatever. I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" A voice from the edge of the nursery mewed, "I don't doubt it." Olivekit and Firekit whipped around, then relaxed. It was their father, Ashfur. The gray tom padded into the nursery and nuzzled his daughters. "How are my kits?" Firekit dropped into the hunting crouch. "Look!" Ashfur nodded his approval. "Lower your tail a bit, but not so low it touches the ground." Firekit lowered her tail. "There! Olivekit, you try!" Olivekit shook her head. "No thanks. I don't want to be a warrior." She mewed. Firekit gasped. "What's wrong with you? Do you have any plans for your life?!" Olivekit nodded. "I want to be a medicine cat." Firekit rolled her eyes. "Only you. Suit yourself, because I'm going to be the best warrior ever seen!" "Prove it." Challenged another voice. Firekit and Olivekit looked up. Ashfur snarled. "Stay away from my kits. I don't want you near them, Brambleclaw." Firekit winced at the harshness in her father's tone. Why is he so worried? Brambleclaw is our deputy! |-| Chapter 2= |-| Chapter 3= |-| Chapter 4= |-| Chapter 5= |-| Chapter 6= |-| Chapter 7= |-| Chapter 8= |-| Chapter 9= |-| Chpater 10= |-| Epilogue= Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics Category:What Would Have Happend If fanfics